Sacrifice
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: Sebuah pengorbanan besar dilakukan oleh Hinata untuk menghilangkan dendam antara kekasihnya dan ayahnya, pengorbanan itu sendiri meninggalkan duka bagi Naruto/no lemon/Special for HTNH/The NaruHina Tragedy Day Third Year.


Sacrifice

Desclaimer : Just Oda-Sensei

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M

Genre : Tragedy & family

Warning :OOC, AU, Pengunaan EYD semrawut, dll

OC : Ishimaru Yamato

* * *

Dalam sebuah ruangan tampak dua orang belainan gender tampak sedang berbicara serius.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya, Naruto-kun?" tanya si perempuan.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin aku tak pernah melakukan segala sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah." jawab sang pria bernama Naruto tegas sambil mngasah pedang yang ada ditanganya.

"Tapi.." ucapan wanita itu terputus karena Naruto menyelak.

"Kau jangan kawatir Hinata, walaupun Hiashi Hyuuga itu di jaga para pengawal tapi mereka bukantandinganku." ucap Naruto.

"Tapi apa dendam ini harus di selesaikan dengan pertumpahan darah?" tanya wanita bernama Hinata itu.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada hidupku, dialah penyebab kedua orang tuaku wafat, jadi apakah kau mau membantuku Hinata-hime?." ujar Naruto.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kau tidurlah dulu! aku masih harus membereskan ini dulu" ucap Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Naruto, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya, sedangkan Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

OoooO

-Keesokan harinya-

Seperti biasa Hinata bangun terlebih dahulu dari Naruto, setelah mempersiapkan diri Hinata langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Naruto. Setelah cukup lama berkutat didapur Hinata keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah panci yang mengepul lalu meletakkannya diatas meja makan, lalu dia kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil alat makan dan bakul nasi, setelah semua siap Hinata lanjut menuju kamar Naruto yang ada persis di sebelah kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun ayo sarapan!" teriak Hinata, tapi karena tak ada sautan dari dalam kamar Hinata langsung masuk kekamar Naruto yang tampak dari kamar Naruto hanya kegelapan karena tirai kamar memang belum dibuka langsung saja Hinata membuka tirai warna merah di kamar Naruto, tiba-tiba gundukan di tempat tidur Naruto begerak.

"Hoam!" Naruto muncul dari bawah selimut.

"Pagi Hinata" sapa Naruto setelah mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Saatnya sarapan." ucap Hinata sambil keluar kamar Naruto. Sekitar 5 menit Hinata menunggu akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Wah kelihatannya enak!" ucap Naruto sambil duduk, "Selamat makan!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil piring berisi nasi putih yang disajikan Hinata, Hinatapun ikut makan dengan Naruto.

-Skip Time-

Malam Hari

"Apa kau sudah siap Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang sudah siap dengan pakaian hitam, tak lupa dengan senjata dua buah pedang yang dipasang menyilang di punggungnya, sepasang butterfly sword di pahanya, dan dua buah pistol di pinggangnya.

"Aku sudah siap." jawab Hinata, Hinata sendiri memakai sebuah tanktop warba hitam, senjatanya hanya sebuah pisau yang dipasang di paha sebelah kirinya dan sepasang pistol. Naruto langsung mengeber motornya sedangkan Hinata yang membonceng hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto.

-00o00-

Jam ditangan Naruto menunjukan pukul 11.26 saat mereka sampai didepan sebuah mansion mewah.

"Pakailah!" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah masker warna hitam pada Hinata, sedangkan dirinya sudah mengenakan masker sejak berangkat tadi.

"Baik." ucap Hinata sambil memasang masker. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeber motornya menerobos gerbang mansion yang tertutup sehingga membuat kegaduhan.

"Berhenti!" teriak seorang satpam sambil menghadan Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba satpam itu roboh dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di dada kirinya. Dari dalam mansion langsung keluar puluhan orang dengan jas Hitam menghadan mereka.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Hinata.

"Sekarang!" teriak Naruto, langsung saja Hinata dan Naruto melompat dari motor, sedangkan motor yang tadi mereka tunggangi langsung menabrak beberapa orang tadi.

"hiyaaaa!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju kumpulan orang itu, ditangan Naruto kini ada sepasang pedang, Sedangkan Hinata hanya memegang pisaunya untuk bertahan.

"Hinata kau langsung masuk saja!" teriak Naruto, dengan perintah itu Hinata langsung berlari menuju arah mansion itu, tentu saja para orang itu tidak diam saja, satu persatu orang yang menghadang bisa ditumbangkan Hinata dengan bersimbah darah, dan Hinatapun masuk ke mansion itu tanpa kurang satu apapun.

-OOoOO-

Sedangkan sekarang Naruto sedang dikepung oleh orang-orang itu, Naruto langsung menghujamkan pedangnya tepat didada orang yang ada didepannya, tiba-tiba dariarah kanan Naruto seorang bejas Hitam menyerang Naruto mengunakan katana, Naruto langsung menangkisnya sayangnya dari arah belakang seseorang sudah siap menangkap Naruto tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam setelah menebas orang yang menyerangnya dia langsung menusuk orang yang menyerangnya dari belakang tanpa menoleh, setelah itu terjadi pertarungan yang tak seimbang yaitu 26 orang melawan 1 orang.

"Serahkan mereka pada kami!" seru seseorang.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Neji!" seru Naruto girang. Langsung saja kelima orang tadi berlari menuju Naruto dan menyerang orang-orang yang mengepung Naruto.

"Kau masuklah, biar kami yang tangani ini." ucap Kiba.

"Tidak, aku akan berjuang bersama para saudaraku." jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kalo begitu." ucap Kiba lagi, dalam waktu singkat 6 orang menghabisi 26 orang.

"Ayo kita masuk!" seru Naruto sambil berlari masuk, 5 orang tadi langsung berlari disamping Naruto

"Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami dihubungi Hinata." jawab Neji.

"Apa kalian tau apa tujuan aku kemari?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja, kami kemari ingin membantumu." jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." jawab Naruto.

"Itulah gunanya saudara." teriak kelima orang itu kompak, untuk penampila kelima orang itu sama seperti Naruto hanya tidak memakai masker, mereka berenam terus berlari semua orang yang menghadang mereka pasti akan terbunuh oleh pedang mereka,

"Berhenti!" teriak seseorang dari arah depan mereka, reflek saja 6 saudara angkat ini berhenti.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada sosok pemuda bertubuh kurus dan mempunyai rambut hitam jabrik.

"Apa kau tak mengenaliku lagi, Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tak usah basa-basi lagi, siapa kau?" teriak Naruto.

"Aku Ishimaru Yamato, kakak angkatmu." jawab orang itu.

"Tidak, dia sudah mati!" sangkal Naruto.

"Lalu apa aku yang ada di depanmu?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku melihatnya dibunuh, jadi kau jangan mengaku sembarangan!" teriak Naruto sambil berlalri menuju orang itu diikuti 5 orang saudara Naruto, langsung saja mereka berenam menyerang orang benama Ishimaru, terjadilah pertarungan seru disini walaupun dikroyok 6 orang Ishimaru bahkan tidak terlihat terdesak.

"Akh." tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan orang, ternyata Lee, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, dan Kiba tumbang dengan mulut mengeluakan darah.

"Kurang ajar!" Naruto langsung mengarahkan pedangnya kearah dada orang itu, *bet* entah bagaimana salah satu pedang Naruto patah menjadi dua, karena tak ingin kehilangan pedang lagi Naruto kali ini menyerang dengan tangan kosong, mula-mula Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya kearah wajah Ishimaru tapi belum sampai tinjunya kemuka orang itu, Ishimaru sudah memegang tangan Naruto yang digunakan untuk meninju lalu menendang perut Naruto, Naruto langsung terpelanting kebelakang, tanpa menyerah Naruto bangkit lagi Ishimaru langsung berlari menuju Naruto, Ishimaru langsung mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Naruto langsung angin yang kuat menerpa Naruto dlam hiyungan detik Ishimaru sudah sampai di depan Naruto, reflek Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang. Alhasil Ishimaru hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"Kau tau Naruto?, itu adalah tinju angin pemusnah macan." ucap Ishimaru tiba-tiba.

"Kau jangan bercanda, jurus itu hanya kakakku yang menguasainya!" teriak Naruto.

"Karena aku memang kakakmu!" teriak Ishimaru sambil menyerang Naruto, Naruto juga langsung menyongsongnya, kini jarak antara mereka hanya 1 meter, entah kenapa langkah Ishimaru terlihat agak melambat karena dia teringat masa kecilnya dengan Naruto, *buagah* kini tubuh Ishimaru yang tumbang.

"Maafkan aku, Nii-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil terus berlari.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-hime, aku tak bisa menghentikannya."ucap Ishimaru lirih, lalu dia bangkit dan membangunkan kelima orang yang diabuat pingsan tadi.

"Ayo kita susul Naruto!" ucap Ishimaru setelah mereka berlima siuman, lalu dia lari kearah yang dituju Naruto sedangkan 5 orang tadi mengikuti dari belakang.

-Back to Naruto-

Kini Naruto sampai didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang besar, Naruto langsung masuk keruangan itu, tiba-tiba dua orang langsung menyerangnya Naruto langsung menembak mereka hingga tewas, sekarang di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Naruto dan seorang pria berambut coklat yang duduk di kursi.

"Kau sudah sampai, Naruto Namikaze?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa kau Hiasi Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar, kau kemari unuk membunuhku?"

"Benar!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju Hiashi, Hiashi langsung melompat dan langsung menendang Naruto, Naruto langsung terpental kebelakang, tak tinggal diam Naruto langsung mencabut pedangnya yang tersisa dan langsung menyerang Hiashi, kini Naruto menggunakan pedangan sedangkan Hiashi menggunakan tangan kosong, untuk sesaat pertarungan keduannya tampak seimbabg, tapi keadaan berubah saat Hiashi mengeluarkan pedang kecil dari jasnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau keluarkan senjatamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menebas Hiashi.

"Aku mengeluarkannya karena kau sangat kuat." jawab Hiashi sambil menangkis serangan Naruto, mereka berdua bertarung cukup seru sampai salah satu pedang ada yang jatuh, dan pedang Naruto telah sampai di leher Hiashi.

"Bunuh aku!" ucap Hiashi.

"Baiklah!" teriak Naruto sambil menusukan pedangnya kepeut Hiashi.

"Dengan ini aku harap dendammu dan ayahku telah lenyap." ucap Hiashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, Hiashi langsung membuka rambut palsunya dan membuka topennya, kini Hiashi berubah jadi Hinata, saat mengetahui orang yang ditusuknya adalah Hinata Naruto langsung mencabut pedangnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa?, kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menitikan air mata.

"Se...seben..arnya a..ku ad..a..lah an..ak kan..dung Hi..ashi Hyu..uga."

"Tapi kenapa kau tak berterus terang padaku?" tanya Naruto

"A..aku ta...kut ka..u aka..n mem...benci..ku ja...di ak...u ti..dak ju..jur pa..da..mu" jawab Hinata

"Sudahlah jangan bicara lagi!" ucap Naruto.

"Nar...uto-k..un ak..u men...cin...tai..mu." ucap Hinata

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata." jawab Naruto, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto tubuh Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai lemas tak benyawa lagi.

"Hinata!" teriakaan Naruto menggema di mansion itu.

"Naruto!" panggil sesseorang dari belakang, ternyata itu adalah Ishimaru beserta para saudara Naruto.

"Aku telah membunuhnya." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku telah membunuh Hinata." jawab Naruto lirih.

"Relakanlah dia Naruto!" usul Gaara, dengan pelahan Naruto meletakkan tubuh Hinata di lantai, setelah tubuh Hinata sepenuhnya sampai dilantai perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata, lalu Naruto mecium bibir Hinata sekilas.

"Maafkan aku Hinata."

OWARI

* * *

hahahahaha, i'm come back dengan fic yang aneh ini, sebuah fic yang diluar habitat saya sebagai pencinta fluff, saya buat ini dalam rangka menyemarakan event NHTD, maaf jika fic ini pendek, alur cepat karena saya ngebut untuk publish hari ini

akhir kata, TRBM(Tak Review Barbel Melayang)


End file.
